


My Formchanges

by The_General_Gist



Series: The Ideas Guy [15]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Lists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: I post keyblades online. This is a list of their formchanges(one per keyblade).
Series: The Ideas Guy [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313





	My Formchanges

Missing Memory: Tonfa Sickle

Redemption: Bayonet

Castle Guard: Spear

Darkest Depths: Polearm

Aquifer: Blind Flag

Learned Poet: Double Arrowguns

Swans of Fate: Web Whip

Bargain: Battering Ram

Welcome Fortune: Boomerang

Road of Dawn: Polearm

Storm Cloud: Long Flail

Noble Melody: Harp

Blind Waters: Spear

War Spirit: Chakrams

Urdarbrunnr: Counter Shield

Wayward Memory: Sword-Spear

Moonlight Shadow: Moonlight Armor

Rebel's Will: Rebel's Mask

Missing Wind: Sickle Spear

Wayward Oath: Tonfa Sickle

Hunting Gear: Rifle

Lost Destiny: Counter Sword

Cruciform: Quad Arms

Kingdom Key I/Kingdom Hero: Holo Arms

Ultimate Edge: Vein Gun

Closing Argument: Arms of Truth

Forgotten Remnant: Ancient Eyes

Keyblade of World's Darkness: Blade Charge

Miracle Maker: Sparkler Wings

Guardian of the Moon: Rocket Hammer

Apollo: Scythe

Lost Leader: Whip

Crazy Spiral: Machine Gun

Jetstream: Ninja Stars

Smart Shield: Club

Hollow Cannon: Ultima Cannon

Split Pin: Twist Staff

Duality: Pick Axe

Crisis Leader: Arm Sword

Battlefield: Bow

Spin Pick: Sitar

Lockdown: Spiked Club

Shift Start: Sword-Spear

Cradle: Chainsaw

Magnetic Code: Magnet Shield

Hollow Core: Musket

Warded Wing: Axe

Hard Revenge: Zeroth Unit(Multiple formchanges in one moveset)

Way to Daybreak: Scythe

Distant Harmony: Flail

Forth Feather: Sawblade

Future Debt: Spear

Passing Voice: Wind Wheel

Dark Dragon: Staff

Unversed Flood: Chain

Kupo Quest: Staff

Imprisoned Heart: Anchor

Dragon's Oblivion: Scythe Chain

Dragon's Oath: Tonfa Scythe

Thuban: Staff

Hidden Flame: Wind and Fire Wheels

Super Nova: Wind and Fire Wheels

Bond of Smoke: Chain

Flame's Oath: Axe

New Age: Axe

Binary System: Dual Axes

Genocide: Counter Shield

Multiple Promises; Dual Fans

Black Hole: Magnet Palm

Way to Sleep: Claws

Wakeless Sleep: Guantlets

Possessed Recusant: Polearm

 **Reality Shift** : Blade Charge

Living Nightmare: Blade Charge

Noble Sleep: Greeves

Darkest Fears: Greeves

Wind Crest: Dual Blades

Dry Wind: Chain Scythe

 **Air Dive** : Hover Board

Way to Shadow: Spear

Dawn's Bloom: War Fan

Digital Dawn: Umbrella

 **Silent Drill** : Drill

Earth Crest: Drill

Ragnarock: Scythe

 **Distant Memories:** Armament Staff(a staff that changes into different weapons throughout the moveset)

 **Final Nothing:** Ethereal Blades

Astronomer's Oath: Axe

Rest of the Way to Dawn like keyblades: Polearm

Dark Vanguard: Shield


End file.
